A suspended ceiling utilizing ceiling tiles as the primary aesthetic structure of the ceiling is common in residential and commercial applications alike. The use of ceiling tiles is in many instances an attractive option as it presents the ability to easily and quickly construct a finished ceiling without the cost and mess associated with installing drywall. Further, ceiling tiles provide the ability to maintain easy access to a ceiling compartment for purposes of running pipes and wires, for servicing issues within the ceiling, etc.
Typically, ceiling tiles are held in place by a suspended metallic frame system, often referred to as a “T-bar” rail system. T-bar ceilings are named after the cross-sectional shape of the metallic bars which support the ceiling tiles. T-bar rails are commonly hung from structural members of the ceiling (whether they be floor joists, concrete pads, etc.), using metal wires or hangers. Although installing the T-bar rails is in most instances less laborious than installing drywall, it can nevertheless still be a labour intensive and tedious task that requires individual rails to be wired in place and carefully leveled in order to present a smooth flat and level finished ceiling surface. In the case of residential applications, T-bar ceilings are most commonly used in basement applications where maintaining access to the ceiling joists can be important for the reasons indicated above. In such instances it is often desirable to secure the T-bar rail system in place as close to the bottom surface of the floor joists as possible in order to maximize headroom. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the T-bar rail and the fact that it is typically wired in place, in most instances there will be a loss of head room of at least a number of inches (often 4 to 6).
There is therefore a need for an improved ceiling tile suspension system that addresses at least some of the deficiencies in currently available products.